Collisions
by Charcoalsketch
Summary: A collection of AU drabbles. 3. Wounds. 'He had a black eye, and the beginnings of a very colourful bruise on his right cheekbone.'
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N A dumping ground for my imagination, basically. I take prompts (gladly) but my updating will probably be sporadic because of that irritating thing called Real Life. Everything will be in unconnected drabbles unless otherwise stated._**

_Martial Arts_

Grimmjow couldn't believe someone so small could be so deadly. She was so fast; dodging her opponents effortlessly and striking quickly. Within two minutes, the five beefy challengers lay on the floor, the majority unconscious. She stood up and smiled in satisfaction, stretching her lean body. He watched her hungrily, taking in that golden skin and smooth limbs.

She didn't notice him noticing her, thankfully, because he didn't fancy his chances against her. Kenpachi, their bloodthirsty teacher, gave her a nod, which was the most praise he gave anyone, really.

Soi Fon walked off to the side, wiping her face with a towel. Grimmjow studied her for a little longer, then made up his mind. He strolled over, ignoring the mutters from the idiot Kurosaki behind him – what's Grimmjow up to now? – and approached the petite girl.

'Hey.' He greeted confidently, his eyes raking over her body. 'Want some water?' he offered her the bottle and grinned.

She stared at the bottle, and then up at him. 'I'm fine, thanks.' She answered coldly.

'I was just being friendly, you don't have to be so rude.'

'I don't even know your name, and I have no interest in being friends with a moron like you, so _go away._'

He winced inwardly, but plastered his most arrogant smirk on his face. 'Jumping to conclusions pretty quickly aren't we, Bee? If you don't even know my name, you can't judge me. It's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, by the way.'

She froze. 'What did you call me?' she asked, anger simmering under her calm words.

'Bee.' He gestured to the same insect that was on her workout bag and embroidered on her towel. 'I thought it suited you.'

'My name is Soi Fon, and if you have to talk to me, which hopefully won't be that often, that is what you will call me.'

He smirked. 'Whatever…Bee. So, do you want some water, or-'

She snatched the bottle, unscrewed the lid, and splashed the water all over him. 'My name is Soi Fon. And I don't want any of your bloody water!'

She stormed off, leaving a soaked Grimmjow to be laughed at by his friends. A slow smile spread its way over his face.

_This could be interesting._

He tried talking to her every day after that. Most of their conversations ended with him on the floor in agony, but sometimes, just sometimes, he got a reaction from her other than anger. The edges of her mouth would lift ever so slightly when he made a joke, or her eyes would light up with excitement when he brought something to show her (she seemed to love cats he discovered – so he bought her a black plushy. She'd even thanked him for that) and he delighted in each reaction he could get from her.

But he enjoyed her anger the most; the way her eyes would burn and she would leap for him, trying to inflict as much damage as possible.

So it was natural for him to kiss her, he reasoned, just to see the reaction he would get.

He was not disappointed by her startled expression, which quickly turned into burning rage.

'I'm going to kill you, Jaegerjaquez!'

* * *

_**Reviews/favourite/alerts will earn virtual hugs and perhaps cookies, depending on my mood.**_


	2. Flowers

**A/N Thanks so very much to 'eoitgooiug' for that ****_fascinating_**** information on the U.S borrowing scandal, which was absolutely useless to me as I don't live in the States.**

**A sprinkle of (virtual) cookies and glitter for my real reviewers. Or if you're like me, you can have some virtual money instead.**

* * *

_Flowers_

* * *

Captain Soi Fon was planning murder. One specific murder, in fact, but at the moment she wouldn't be bothered if other people got in the way.

She'd been patrolling the 77th District of the Rukongai because of increased Hollow activity, so she'd arrived at her division later than usual. As soon as she'd walked into the barracks, the chatter had fallen silent and everyone had stared at her in utter terror. Now, she was used to inspiring fear in the members of the 2nd division, but this was taking it a little far.

Her lieutenant, that bumbling fool Omaeda, had approached her apprehensively and asked, 'Captain! Have you, um, been to your office yet?'

She'd shaken her head sharply, but that was when she started to get suspicious, as Kyoraku – who was still as lazy even though he was Head Captain now – had inquired after the same thing when she'd met him coming back from her patrol.

Soi Fon had stalked to her office, ignoring the gasps and something that sounded like a whimper of fright, and wrenched open the door, keeping a careful hand on Suzumebachi.

The sight that had greeted her was definitely not in the realms of her expectations.

Flowers – roses to be exact – littered the floor and were scattered haphazardly on her desk. There were about fifty filling the room. And they were all a soft, delicate pink; a shade that Soi Fon detested from the depths of her soul.

She'd taken two deep breaths, and when that wasn't enough took some more. Her entire body had shaken with rage. There was only one person who had the audacity to send her flowers, much less pink ones. And he had just the motivation as well…

And so she was plotting a very painful, very drawn out way of slaughtering Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. She found it quite therapeutic actually. Soi Fon stormed along the quiet street to the portal that would take her directly to Hueco Mundo. The street was deserted apart from a few children playing with a dilapidated ball, which was good for her, as _technically_ she was supposed to ask permission to visit Hueco Mundo (most captains didn't anymore, but she usually obeyed orders) and they had a peace treaty with the Arrancar now, so perhaps killing one wouldn't go down so well.

The trip passed without incident, and she arrived in the sands of Hueco Mundo, with its eerie cold that stole the warmth from her very bones. She drew her sword, and set off in search of her target.

'Hello, Shaolin.' Murmured a voice that was right behind her. She turned swiftly to see Grimmjow smirking at her(oh how she _hated_ that he could sneak up on her) and straightened up to glare at him.

'I am going to _murder_ you.' She hissed, but she'd sheathed Suzumebachi because it was so much more interesting to shout at him first. 'Flowers?! You though flowers was the best way to apologize for being an idiot? How did you even get them?'

He grinned mischievously, and stepped just a little too close to her – but she didn't mind – and chuckled, a deep sound that always made her feel far too warm in this cold, cold place. 'I pulled in a few favours with Kurosaki. He went to the Living World and got them for me.'

She gave him an icy stare, but it's not as effective as she'd like, because he's smiling at her like _that_, and dammit, he knows the effect _that_ smile has.

'Did it work?' he asks.

'Did what work?'

His grin gets even wider.' My apology.'

He traces a finger along her jaw, surprisingly gentle for someone so ungentle.

'No.' she answers defiantly. 'If you ever send me flowers again, I'm going to-'

He stops her with a smouldering kiss (which is a shame, because she'd had a very inventive list of what to do to him) and she forgets all about their argument.

* * *

**A/N Reviews/alerts/favourites are much loved, and I will award whatever (virtual!) prize desired. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Wounds_

* * *

It was twelve o'clock at night, and he stood in her doorway, his unnaturally tall frame filling the entire length. 'Can I come in?'

He didn't wait for her answer, just strode in and collapsed on her couch.

'Jaegerjaquez, what are you doing?' she asked, irritated at his rudeness, even though she should have been used to it by now.

'Can I have some water?'

She bit back the urge to say _please_ . 'Get it yourself.'

He groaned. 'Can't.'

Then she got a good look at him, when he moved into the light, and her eyes widened in dismay. He was a mess. He had a black eye, and the beginnings of a very colourful bruise on his right cheekbone. His knuckles were bloodied and bruised, and he was moving in a stiff, overly cautious way that suggested his injuries were more serious than she'd realised.

'What happened?' she demanded.

'Got in a fight.' He shrugged, then winced. 'There was five of them, and only one of me. I still beat them, though.' There was that insufferable touch of arrogance in his words – she'd been wondering where it was.

She fetched him a glass of water, for once ignoring her desire to let him suffer as much as possible. He gulped it down, not bothering to thank her for her troubles. He inspected his hands with detached interest.

'Stay there.' She told him, her face unreadable, and disappeared into another room.

He glanced around her flat, using the opportunity to find out more about her. There was a distinct lack of decorations and trinkets and the furniture was minimalistic. She had curtains in neutral (boring in his opinion) colours, a pristine table, with no leftover plates or mugs. It was all a little dull.

She returned with a first aid kit to find him inspecting a photo( her only framed one) with interest.

'Hey, Bee, who are they?' he asked, pointing to the five guys crowded around a smiling Soi Fon in the picture. 'Can't believe you were actually smiling-'

'Put it down, Jaegerjaquez.' She said coldly. 'And my name is Soi Fon.'

He placed it with deliberate slowness on the table.

She took out the saline solution and a cotton pad, soaking it and pushing it towards him. 'Clean your wounds.'

He shot her a mocking grin. 'Aren't you going to play nurse and clean them yourself?'

'Do you want me to add to your pain?'

He pretended to consider it. 'Well… you are kind of hot when you're angry. It might be worth it.'

She glared, but didn't reply, instead glancing over to the photo that was crookedly set on the side table. It irritated her perfectionist ways, so she moved and adjusted it so it was straight. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

'Does everything have to be perfect with you?'

She looked at him. 'Obviously.'

He glanced at the picture again - Soi Fon looked about seven or eight, and she had cute pigtails that one of the boys was tugging.

'They were my brothers.' She added unexpectedly. ' I think I owe it to them to at least respect their photo.'

Grimmjow blinked as her meaning set in. 'They were? What happened to them?' he inquired bluntly, tact not being a strong point of his.

'They died. In a car crash, if you must know. Are you done with the antiseptic?'

'Uh, yeah.'

There was a beat of uncomfortable silence, before Grimmjow got up, wincing theatrically. 'Well, I'd better be going. I'll, uh see you tomorrow?'

'Jaegerjaquez, I have to see you every day, unfortunately. Why would tomorrow be any different?'

'Bitch. I was just trying to be polite.'

'You? Polite? Maybe you did knock your head.'

He shot her a dark look, and stalked toward the door. He paused in the threshold. 'Hey, Bee? Thanks.'

'Uh...' before Soi Fon could formulate a response to this entirely unexpected gratitude, he was gone.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers - your comments really brightened my day. *Throws chocolate*  
**

**It's actually canon that Soi Fon had five brother - though I think they were killed by hollows rather than a car...**

**Any feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
